Narrativium
by Zoyou
Summary: Poèmes inspirés du Disque-Monde, que ce soit des lieux, des gens, d'Ankh-Morpork ou d'ailleurs.
1. Vétérini

_En cours de français nous étudions actuellement la poésie amoureuse. On nous a donc donné comme devoir-maison d'écrire un sonnet amoureux, en s'inspirant de ceux qu'on avait vu en classe._

 _Vous pouvez deviner qui m'a servi de muse..._

 _Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas réellement des sentiments que j'éprouve envers ce personnage (dans mon cas c'est juste du fangirlisme hystérique), mais il est facile d'imaginer ce qu'on pourrait ressentir en étant amoureuse de lui._

OooOoOo

Au tyran de papier

Sombre et ténébreux être qui éclairez le monde,  
Menant d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours  
Cette ville que vous faites battre comme au son d'un tambour,  
Vous pénétrez mon âme mieux que toutes les sondes.

Tyran de tant de cœurs comme d'un peuple entier,  
Si les uns vous abhorrent, les autres vous admirent,  
Recueillant précieusement le moindre de vos dires  
Pour tenter d'approcher le cœur de vos pensées.

Je ne suis pas de reste, et perdue dans la foule  
De celles qui leur amour acceptent ou refoulent,  
Je tente d'apprécier la grandeur de votre âme.

Mais votre absence pour moi est comme la pire des lames.  
Je dois me contenter de penser votre image :  
Pourquoi êtes vous si loin, caché entre ces pages ?


	2. Vimaire

_Deuxième sonnet sur les personnages du Disque-Monde, et cette fois-ci il s'agira de Vimaire. Le point de vu est celui de Salomé, personnage de ma fanfiction You Only Live Twice, qui est une grande admiratrice du commissaire._

 _Cette fois j'ai essayé de respecter le plus possible les règles du sonnet, à savoir le décasyllabe et les rimes embrassées._

Quand la pluie s'abat sur l'antique cité,  
La justice armée se dresse dans le noir,  
Levant sa lanterne brillante telle un phare.  
Je suivrais ta route pour l'éternité.

Ô héro des rues qui bat le pavé,  
Laisse-moi te suivre telle l'ombre fidèle,  
Laisse-moi t'aider, suivante solennelle,  
Soutenir le bras qui tient ton épée.

Je ne veux rien d'autre que simplement voir  
Se dérouler le fil de l'histoire,  
Te voir triompher de l'iniquité.

Quoique je puisse faire, pourvu que je t'aide,  
Et que je t'assiste, jusqu'à ce que cèdent  
Les liens qui retiennent mon âme éthérée.


	3. Lilas - La Mélassière

_Le mois de mai approche à grands pas, avec le printemps les arbres commencent à refleurir, et le lilas ne va pas tarder. Du coup, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à la Révolution des Lilas... qui est un sujet parfait pour un poème._

 _J'ai volontairement rendu floues les différentes voix qui parlent dans le poème, puisqu'ici il y a deux Vimaire, qui sont pourtant la même personne : le jeune et le vieux. Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché moi-même à différencier le jeune Sam, Quille/Vimaire, ou le narrateur général (la voix du Peuple?), juste décrire les événements du 25 mai et retranscrire les pensées des personnages._

 _Le tout en octosyllabes, parce que... ben, 8, quoi ^^_

oOoOoOo

La Mélassière

La cité aux cent mille cœurs  
Change plus vite qu'à son heure,  
Et son flot implacable entraîne  
Le trône d'où le Tyran règne.

La fleur mauve des combattant  
Fleurira sur mon cœur d'enfant.

Ô Justice des infamies!  
Ô Liberté qu'on a détruit!  
Où est partie la Vérité?  
L'Amour chassé de nos foyers?

La fleur mauve des combattants  
Fleurira sur mon cœur d'enfant.

Face aux ignominies commises  
A la lueur des aubes grises,  
Un vent de révolte se lève:  
Le Peuple à présent se soulève.

La fleur mauve des combattants  
Fleurira sur mon cœur d'enfant.

On a monté des barricades,  
Jeté des pavés sur les gardes,  
Pour défendre, les armes au poing,  
Notre rêve d'un lendemain.

La fleur mauve des combattants  
Fleurira sur mon cœur d'enfant.

Quand le vent de l'espoir les pousse,  
Les enfants de la ville, tous,  
Se dressent et bataillent enfin  
Pour retracer le droit chemin.

La fleur mauve des combattants  
Fleurira sur mon cœur d'enfant.

Crois-tu avoir déjà gagné,  
Ô enfant naïf, étonné ?  
Ces quelques rues de liberté  
Sont dors et déjà condamnées!

La fleur mauve des combattants  
Fleurira sur mon cœur d'enfant.

Profite, tant que durent encore  
Ces quelques heures, cet âge d'or;  
Car dès demain, l'obscurité  
S'abattra sur vos destinées!

La fleur mauve des combattants  
Fleurira sur mon cœur d'enfant.

Sache que ceux que tu soutiens,  
Qui pour toi signifient "demain",  
Oublient bien vite qui se bat,  
Qui leur a permis d'être là.

La fleur mauve des combattants  
Fleurira sur mon cœur d'enfant.

Et quand ils se retourneront  
Vers ceux de la révolution,  
Seulement là tu comprendra  
Ce que signifie un combat.

La fleur mauve des combattants  
En ce jour fleurira vraiment.

La flamme brûlera bientôt  
Tout ceux qui croient aux idéaux.  
Bats-toi donc pour sauver ta vie,  
La mienne et celle de ta patrie!

La fleur mauve des combattants  
Fleurira sur ton cœur d'enfant.

Ô toi, enfant qui survivra,  
Rappelle-toi toujours des lilas;  
Rappelle-toi comme les angelots  
Se sont tous soulevés bien haut!

La fleur mauve des combattants  
A fleuri sur ton cœur d'enfant.

A présent je dois m'en aller,  
Mourir ou quitter le passé;  
Même si je reste encor là bas,  
Car pour toujours, je serais toi.

La fleur mauve des combattants  
A fleuri sur mon cœur en sang.

oOoOoOo

 _Souvenez-vous, souvenez-vous... de la Glorieuse République de la Rue de la Mélassière. Souvenez-vous comment ils se soulèvent, tous les petits angelots, comment ils se soulèvent bien haut. Souvenez-vous, et portez le lilas en mémoire de Quille et des sept qui sont tombés._

 _Ceux qui y étaient savent._

 _Et ceux qui ont lu, aussi._

 _PS: j'aurais pu poster ce poème seulement lors du 25 mai, mais pour cette date je prévois un OS, je publie donc dès maintenant ce texte qui me tient beaucoup à cœur._


	4. Ankh-Morpork

_J'ai écrit ces deux poèmes sur Ankh-Morpork il y a un bon moment, maintenant à peu près un an, alors que j'étais en train de lire un recueil de poésie sur Paris. Oui, la poésie des autres ça m'inspire, c'est normal, non? Et bien sûr, il faut toujours que je ramène tout au Disque-Monde; Bref, j'avais envie de les publier quand même. C'est un style d'écriture moins aboutit que celui que j'ai aujourd'hui je pense, j'ai évolué depuis, et je m'y connais un peu plus en poésie, mais j'ai voulu les publier quand même.  
Bref, enjoy!_

oOoOoOo

La vieille cité

Grande tâche sombre au milieu des champs verts  
D'où s'élèvent fumées, vapeurs et odeurs  
Résonnants de mille voix que nul ne peut taire  
Rien qu'au premier regard on voit bien ta grandeur.

Ô ville des marchands, ô cité des voleurs,  
Repère des assassins aux services prisés,  
Tu t'offres à mon regard pour mon plus grand bonheur,  
Tu t'étends sous mes pas et m'entraîne à ton gré.

Oh, certes tu es sale, vieilles et cosmopolite  
Pleine de dangers furtifs et immoraux,  
Mais ton âme formée de ceux que tu abrite  
A su séduire plus d'un, dont je suis du lot.

Les grandes rues boueuses dans lesquelles je m'avance  
Et le fleuve figé que je traverse à pied  
Sont autant de visions qui me rappellent ma chance  
De vivre ces instants de joie imaginée.

oOoOoOo

Ville de papier

A Ankh il y a les grands,  
A Morpork le monde;  
Les deux villes jumelles entre qui les eaux grondent.

Rues droites ou tordues,  
Artères pleines de foules  
Qui foulent la boue du sol et s'avancent comme la houle

Immeubles et maisons,  
Blancs palais des rupins,  
Et l'immense Tour de l'Art qui se dessine au loin.

Un fleuve qui s'avance  
Pas plus vite que les quais,  
Dont la croute verte évoque des relents de marais.

Les toits comme les rues  
Foulée par les passants  
Finissent un à un par se tacher de sang.

Et ce quartier sordide,  
Ces ruelles pleines d'ombres  
Où l'on nomme suicide un meutre dans les coin sombres.

La foule cosmopolite,  
Trolls, nains et vampires  
Qui se pressent, se poussent, se bousculent et se tirent.

C'est là que tu veux vivre,  
Dans cette cité damnée,  
Quand bien même tu sais qu'elle ne peut exister?

Oui, c'est là qu'est mon coeur,  
Dans cette ville de papier,  
Cette ville qu'un homme a pour nous inventée.

Mon amour et ma foi,  
Comme celle de tant d'autres,  
Sauront lui donner vie; elle sera des notres.


End file.
